Betrayal
by MarburyBlur
Summary: After shooting Morgan and fleeing, a confused and injured Reid escapes with a woman he saved but cannot trust. Recalling the events that led up to his current situation, he quickly comes to his senses, but it might be too late to go back.
1. Chapter 1

"REID! Put the gun down, now!" Morgan yelled out across the room. Reid stared blankly at him, visibly shaking and bleeding. The gun in Reid's hands was pointed at Morgan.

"Morgan! He's the UnSub! He killed all these people! Listen to me!" Reid's voice cracked as he pleaded with his best friend.

"I will, once you put down the gun and come with me," Morgan said calmly, fighting to hold his gun steady as he aimed it at his genius baby brother.

"Oh, God, Morgan. He was right!" Reid exclaimed as he noticed the rest of the team waiting for Morgan's command outside of the door.

"Who was right about what, Reid? About what?"

"About you. About all of you! I can't trust anyone here. It wasn't me. I didn't kill these people."

Morgan looked around the room, noticing the neat rows of bodies next to the walls. Of course Morgan had smelled them, but he was so intensely focused on Reid he just now realized the gravity of the situation.

"Reid, whatever he told you was a lie. Don't listen to him. Use that genius brain of yours and think for yourself."

"But it wasn't a lie, Morgan. He told me that you wouldn't listen to me! He was right! I-I need to get away…I need help…I-I need to find her…" Reid winced as he inhaled, almost surprised at the sharp pain in his side, as he had forgotten the UnSub had stabbed him in his stomach.

"Yes, Reid, you do need help. Help is right here, the second you put down your gun."

"No. No, Morgan. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for." Morgan closed his mouth as it dawned on him.

"I'm sorry…" Reid muttered.

Reid's hands steadied as he pulled the trigger and leapt out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan fell back as the bullet slammed into his vest. He hissed in pain as JJ and Prentiss helped him up.

"You alright?" Prentiss asked.

"I'll have a nasty bruise but that's it. What about Reid?" Morgan stopped as he was interrupted by gunfire.

Hotch and Rossi stood next to the window Reid had jumped through, just out of the line of fire. Reid had fallen down from a second story window, landing hard on his ankle, moaning in pain but focused on his task. He turned around and fired three purposely wide shots up at his used escape route. He then painfully turned and limped off.

Hotch watched as Reid ran off to the right of the house. The leader of the team called out on his radio and sent units in that direction. "Do not fire on the subject. I repeat, _do not fire_!"

Reid kept limping to the right until he saw Hotch and Rossi turn away from the window to give out orders. He then immediately changed course and ran north towards the dense forest.

He quickly felt his strength waning and decided to actually make a plan more detailed than "Run away." It wasn't too cold of a night so he began thinking about camping in a tree when his side began aching with a pain the blinded Reid's vision. He finally remembered his stab wound and the rather obvious trail of blood he was leaving. Reid realized that stopping for the night was out of the question. So rather he headed towards a creek he knew was to the left of him from the map he had used to geographically profile the UnSub. He finally reached the measly stream of water and limped into the swift, cold current and waded upstream. He followed the creek about a mile until he couldn't go any longer. He stepped out of the freezing water and collapsed on the banks.


	3. Chapter 3

The team stared at the carnage around them, 27 rotted bodies laid out in neat rows. Immediately, they began profiling the scene to find out what had happened to Reid.

"The rest of the house was disorganized so I doubt the UnSub would organize his victims like this. He might have a partner," Prentiss began.

"I don't think so. He's too narcissistic to want to share in the kills," Rossi countered.

"So he forced someone else to do it. He forced Reid to move the bodies," Morgan said with disbelief in his tone.

"Why would he do that? He's sadistic so he wants Reid to suffer, but Reid would have no problem laying out the victims in a more respectful position," Hotch said.

"Maybe he traumatized Reid in some way with the bodies, make the experience hell for him," JJ guessed.

"He threw the bodies on top of Reid, possibly piling them up and pushing them over on top of him as an ambush," Hotch completed.

"Oh my God," JJ breathed.

"That bastard." Morgan wanted to jump out of the window and search for Reid, but he knew he was doing more by staying here and helping with the profile.

"Look over here. There's some blood and the ropes," Prentiss said as she examined the binds that had been cut and were now dangling from the chair. "Reid wouldn't have been able to cut away the ropes, so someone must have helped him."

"Or he helped someone else," Rossi added.

"Reid said he needed to find her." Morgan recalled Reid muttering to himself. "I don't know who 'she' is, but they'll probably rendezvous somewhere."

"Get the CSU to take a sample and send it to the lab," Hotch ordered. The team fell into a silence as they imagined what hell Reid could've gone through.

They all jumped as a voice came through on the radio:

"No sign of the subject."

"Alright. Keep looking," Hotch responded.

"Hotch! Reid was bleeding! There could be a blood trail!" Morgan remembered.

"If there is a blood trail, we won't be able to track it until daybreak. I'll call everybody back in. We'll regroup and plan our next step," Hotch ordered.

As one, the team left for the SUV's, none of them happy. Morgan lingered behind. He stood in the middle of the room and stared out the window. Rossi noticed and stopped to talk to Morgan.

"I approached him all wrong, Rossi. I treated him like-like he was an UnSub. I should've put my gun down and listened to him. But when I looked into his eyes, he seemed so wild. Rossi," Morgan turned around to face him. "I was actually afraid of him. Of Reid! I don't know what happened to him but we need to find him, fast."

"I know, Morgan. God, I know." Rossi clapped Morgan on the shoulder and steered him out of the stench-filled room.

**Please review my story and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Although Reid was not technically asleep, he dreamed about what had transpired that day:

He stood in front of the officers that were staring at him and the rest of the team as they gave the profile. Reid zoned out, staring at the clock counting the seconds, minutes, hours they had left until the UnSub killed again. If the clocks were perfectly synced, the team had 1 hour, 56 minutes, 37 seconds until another hostage died. 36…35…34…Reid felt he should be doing something else rather than stand with five other people doing what could be a two, or even one, person job.

Reid was snapped back to the present as Hotch said, "Thank you," dismissing the officers.

Reid's mind raced, thinking out every possibility he could imagine. He opened the case files again as the other members of the team went off to work individually.

Reid flipped through the case files at warp speed, and, upon finding nothing, went through them again and again. Frustrated, he threw the folder onto the table and rubbed his forehead.

Reid jumped as his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Are you stressed about something, Dr. Reid?"

Reid sat up. The voice made him shiver; it was the voice of a killer and immediately he knew it was the UnSub they were hunting.

"Before you call over Agent Hotchner, or Agent Morgan, know this. I am watching you, and I am listening to you. Tell anyone, or do something out of the ordinary and I'll kill the rest of them. So sit back and relax, Dr. Reid. And listen to every word I say. You will come to me. You will leave behind your gun and your phone, and you will come alone. Am I understood?"

Reid swallowed as he forced himself to act calm, noticing the funny look Morgan was giving him. Reid sat back in his chair and looked away from Morgan.

"Uh, yeah, I got it," Reid said casually, but with an undeniable quiver.

"I'll tell you the address now. Do not repeat them."

"Sure," Reid replied as he picked up a pencil to write it down.

"Tut, tut, Dr. Reid. I know you have an eidetic memory and I know you don't need to write anything down to remember it." Reid flinched as a gunshot rang through the phone. He dropped the pencil and closed his eyes as guilt flushed through his body.

"Yes, sorry."

"The address is 1614 N. Spring Road. I'm sure you'll be able to find it. But you better hurry, Dr. Reid." The line went dead with a click. Reid put his phone on the table and stood up. As he began taking his gun off, Morgan walked up to him.

"You got something, Reid? Where are you going? You have some place to be?" Morgan asked incredulously.

"Yes, I do, Morgan," Reid answered robotically.

"Some place more important than here, trying to catch a very active serial killer?"

"Yes, now move out of my way Morgan!" Reid snapped. People nearby stared at him as he pushed past Morgan and stormed out.

"Where is he going, Morgan? We need him here," Hotch stated.

"I dunno Hotch. He just got a phone all, took off his gun, and left."

"Go after him. Get him back here; we don't have time for this." Hotch briskly walked away, dismissing Morgan.

Morgan ran outside, looking for Reid, but finding nothing. He realized something as he checked his pockets. They were devoid of the keys to the BAU SUV that Morgan was in charge of. And the car was missing too. Morgan ran back inside.

"Hotch! He took my car," Morgan announced.

"How did he get your keys?" Hotch asked as the rest of the team stood by, waiting to be filled in.

"I dunno! The kid's a magician. I have no doubt he could've easily pick-pocketed me," Morgan exclaimed breathlessly. "I think the call was from the UnSub.'

"What? What happened? Where did Reid go?" Prentiss asked. Morgan filled her, JJ, and Rossi in while Hotch called Reid's phone. He turned around and saw it vibrating next to Reid's gun. Hotch went over and picked up the phone, hitting redial on the UnSub's number. The phone told Hotch that the phone number he was calling was no longer in use.

"Damn it!" Hotch exclaimed. "We need to find him."

**R&R please.**

**I have a question. I'm going to be writing some one-shots but I need some help. Can you guys tell me some puzzles, like a rubix cube, those metal ring things, and like 2048? It would help a bunch if you guys could just slip some into a review. Thanks bunches:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next few chapters are gonna be flashback; I'll tell you when it stops.**

Reid drove faster than he had ever driven before, not caring for cops because he _was_ one, and none would be patrolling backwoods dirt roads surrounded by trees, especially with a serial killer out there. Recalling from the map, he knew exactly where Spring Road was. Pushing the pedal almost all the way down, he made the 15 minute drive into a five minute drive. He pulled the car over and jumped out when he arrived at the given address.

He ran into the house. The building was falling into disrepair, the dull gray paint peeling. Reid looked into the sky and saw the sun was on the verge of setting.

He slammed his car door shut, announcing his presence, purposely. Walking up to the house, he slowly opened the front door and called out.

"This is Dr. Reid. I'm unarmed! Are you the person who called me?" Reid assumed this particular UnSub was mentally unstable, so he had automatically switched into the calm and reasoning "I'm on your side" voice. He walked into the foyer but stopped as the stench hit him. It immediately reminded Reid of the rotting fish from Tobias Hankel's cabin in Georgia. His breathing intensified as his eidetic memory took him back to the worst time of his life. He tried calmed himself down, but in the end gave up and kept walking, his entire body shaking ever so slightly. Reaching the corner of the hallway, Reid turned towards a set of stairs and climbed them slowly with his hands spread out to signify willingness and surrender, as the smell got stronger.

Reid called out again, "I'm here! Tell me where you are!" at the top of the stairs, Reid saw one of the hostages tied to a chair and gagged in the room in front of him. He let his guard down and rushed towards the hostage while she screamed, as if trying to tell him something. Too late he realized what she was saying, but he had already entered the room. Turning too slowly, he was bowled over as a pile of something foul-smelling knocked him over and buried him completely.

His genius brain quickly comprehended the situation. Reid started having a panic attack as he tried to escape from the bottom of the pile of rotting corpses.

He shoved his hands up, searching for breathable air. Kicking and digging through the mostly decomposed flesh, he found the surface and pulled his head up for air, but he still couldn't breathe. Reid dragged his shuddering body away from the hellish scene he'd just lived through and began dry heaving.

Reid didn't notice, or care about, the fist that hit his temple at full speed, mostly grateful that he was now unconscious.

**If anybody has any questions, just ask.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Still flashback.**

Reid's head spun as he recalled what had happened. He was awake but still couldn't move, not because he was restrained, but because he was physically and mentally drained. Wallowing in his perfect memory, he laid on the forest floor, his breath quickening and his tell-tale heart racing. He realized sadly that the UnSub had been lying about killing a hostage every two hours. He had killed them all, except for one.

A sharp kick in the ribs brought him out of his painful revelation.

"Get up, Dr. Reid. You have work to do," the killer's voice hovered above Reid in the darkness.

Reid's eyes slowly adjusted to the light, or lack thereof. Blinking rapidly, he focused on the gun pointed at his face.

"The sooner you get up and get started, the sooner you can leave," the man taunted.

A shuddering Reid got on all fours and looked around the room, seeing the hostage, still bound near the window. He also saw the pile of bodies he had climbed out of earlier behind him. Reid glared up at the UnSub, who faced the hostage and shot at the window, missing her head by a fraction of an inch. The window behind her shattered into millions of shards that danced playfully in the moonlight before falling to the ground, two stories below.

"Come on, now. We don't have all night."

Reid stood up weakly and asked, "What are you making me do?"

"Hah! Dr. Reid, I'm not 'making' you do anything. You will do it willingly, or I will kill lacy over here." The killer waved his gun in the direction of the hostage, lacy. "Now, be a good boy and ask again, nicely."

"Tell me what I have to do…please," Reid forced out as he swallowed his pride.

"Well. That was…a start. I promise you, I _will_ have you bowing down to me before daybreak. But I suppose I've kept you waiting long enough. You made quite a mess upon your entrance. Go and clean it up. Organize my victims, neatly please. In rows.

Reid froze as he imagined going anywhere near the necrotic flesh again. Flashes of his struggles flew through his mind, leaving little room for anything else. He slowly turned towards the pile, which was closer than he remembered.

A foot slammed into Reid's back and shoved him towards the bodies. Reid barely caught his balance in time to stop a collision but he was face to face with a rotted corpse, the expression of madness disturbed by the fact that half of the face was peeling away, showing bone. Reid's lung stopped, his heart pumping as hard as it could while his mind desperately tried to keep him from screaming. He knew that once he started screaming, he may never stop.

"Get to it, Dr. Reid. I hear you are very good with organization. And if any of their parts come off, your parts will be coming off too."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Reid struggled to retain his composure as he dragged body after decayed body into neat rows where he then placed the hands over the chest in a restful manner. He did this repeatedly. For what seemed like eternity. There was no end to the amount of bodies. All the while, the UnSub stood in the corner and laughed.

Finally, Reid was done. He knew he would never be able to get the stench off his body, the images out of his mind. The UnSub's plan had worked; he had scarred Reid for life.

Reid stood in the middle of the room, defeated, ready to fall down and never get back up. But he had to do one thing first.

He looked at the UnSub and licked his dry lips before shakily asking, "Are there others?"

The UnSub merely grinned and nodded.

"How…how many?"

"Well, to be quite honest, I stopped keeping track after 30."

Reid processed this in his mind. And he snapped. He charged the UnSub, taking him by surprise enough that he could knock the gun out of his hands. It flew across the room.

Reid swung his fist at the UnSub, over and over, and over. Not stopping until a knife slipped into his stomach.

Reid stumbled away as the pain brought clarity to his mind. He stopped the pointless revenge beating and ran over to lacy. He winced as he pulled the knife out of his body and cut the ropes.

"Are you injured?" Reid asked quickly. She shook her head. "I need you to do something."

"Anything."

"I need you to jump out of the window. Take this knife," he said as he pressed the bloodied weapon into her hands. "Jump out the window and run north. Keep running. I'll follow."

"But, you're hurt!"

"Ah, this? This is nothing," he lied. "I get stabbed all the time. But I need you to hurry."

"Thank you, Dr. Reid- Look out!"

The UnSub had come up behind him and grabbed Reid.

"Go!" Reid managed to yell before he turned to fight once again. "I'll find you!"

Reid saw her jump out the window and run towards the forest. Finally, he focused all his attention on his attacker.

The UnSub was filled with rage at the escape of his hostage. "You little shit!" He charged Reid who had shoved him away seconds earlier. Reid dove for the gun, which had slid away previously. Landing on the floor, Reid grasped the solid and comforting cold metal of the gun and spun around, facing up at the crazed killer.

Without hesitation, Reid fired the gun, hitting him in the stomach, exactly where Reid had been stabbed.

The UnSub fell to his knees and clutched at his wound. "I can't believe you shot me. You seemed just like a weak, pathetic loser who relies on his 'team' so much, that he'd fall over without them there to hold you up. Well, guess what? Eventually they won't hold you up. They won't want to hold you up."

Reid got to his feet and looked down at the dying man with disgust, anger and fear fighting for Reid's attention. "Shut up," Reid growled.

"Watch. Your team will barge in here but they'll be pointing their guns at you. Who cares about trust when you're surrounded by dead bodies with a gun in your hands?"

"Shut up! I said, shut up!"

"I'm not going to sit here and tell you you're becoming a monster. Everyone's a monster, but some people just catch on quicker. And some people need a little push."

"You're-you're wrong," Reid stuttered through the anger.

"Did I push you hard enough?" the UnSub began coughing up blood. "Did I, Dr. Reid? Did I push you hard enough?! Just accept the darkness in you! Everyone around you already has! Accept it!" bang. A hole appeared in the UnSub's forehead.

Reid shook with the overwhelming amount of indistinguishable emotions in him. Probably disgust at himself and the dead man. Anger for sure, possibly just directed at the world for putting him in that situation. Fear that the psychopath's words had truth in them. Add a pinch of irrational sorrow, stir in a few drops of shame and pity, and strain out the regret because at that moment, Reid would've pulled that trigger again and again if he had relived it. Mix that together and you have the damaged psyche of one SSA Dr. Spencer Reid.

Eventually, the team arrived after tens of dead ends over the past two hours, finally tracking the UnSub, Gregory Crowston, through a grainy video of him buying the disposable phone at a rundown convenience store. Morgan barged in and Reid jumped out of a window... Time sped up until the current Reid, bleeding out on the forest floor, could feel the creek's water brushing against his toes.

He wanted to get up, but knew it was physically impossible with the sad amount of blood he had left. In fact, he was surprised he was conscious at all.

Distantly, he heard the muffled crunch of leaves and twigs as someone approached his almost lifeless body.

Hands grabbed him, voices called him, fingers pressed against his neck looking for life. Reid muttered, "Don't take me back," and blinked slowly as the soft hands pulled him by the wrists and dragged him through the undergrowth.

Reid closed his eyes as he drifted away.


	7. Chapter 7

**The flashback ended at the end of the last chapter. I hope this wasn't too confusing.  
Sorry I haven't updated; I was trapped in a void without internet, but now I'm back.**

"From what I hear, Dr. Reid is suffering from a temporary…psychotic break, for lack of a better term. But it is absolutely temporary. It should last no longer than 12 hours. His mind has gone through incredible stress, firstly with his traumatic experience and then the conflicting emotions he felt after killing this…this 'UnSub'. He should be safe; he'll know to treat his basic needs such as tending ti his own wounds. He just feels it's necessary to be alone as he works through this time. After the 12 hour mark, you should begin to look for him, but he will most likely return on his own well before then, unless he is met with some kind of resistance. When he does come back, have a nice chat because he'll be feeling guilty and slightly embarrassed for running off like that. But I must stress: the best thing you can do is let him come to you."

The team stood around the town's psychiatrist as she explained what was happening. It took off untold pounds of stress from each person's minds.

The rest of the BAU had gotten back to their hotel rooms no earlier than 1:00 am and doing so only as an order from Hotch. None of them had slept, obviously, and all of them had straggled into the local police department, where they were set up, by 5:30, having "followed" Hotch's orders of "sleeping."

Now, at 7:00, they received the psych eval and, without the stress on their minds, they relaxed in chairs and napped. They only needed to wait two hours until 9:00 because it was then, 12 hours ago, that Reid had fled. Only two hours.

Unless he is met with resistance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Reid forced his eyes open as his mental alarm clock, set at 6 am, practically rang through his body.

He was confused as he took in the scene. There was a pristine window above his bed. He frowned as he thought to himself, _How did that get there?_

He looked around his room when he realized it was not his room and it was not his bed. Reid looked back to the window and thought, _Oh. That's why that's there._

Reid tried sitting up, and failed. After just that little effort, and failure, he was exhausted. He clutched his throbbing side and felt bandages tightly wrapped around his abdomen. Surprised, he lifted up his shirt (oh, wait; not his shirt…) to see an expertly done patch-up job.

Needing more information, he looked around the room again, and, this time, he saw a woman dozing in a chair on the other side. He immediately recognized her.

"Lacy," Reid croaked, barely getting any sound out, but realizing how dry his throat was. He looked around the room again and saw a glass of water on the table next to the bed. If he stretched his fingers out far enough, he could barely touch the glass. Desperate for liquid, he inched his body closer and gasped as he felt an explosion of pain rocket through his body, with the epicenter being his untreated ankle.

Reid struggled for air as he rode through the waves. Slowly, the stabbing pain lessened to a hammering ache.

He turned back to his main objective and reached out to the water, finally managing to grab the cup. Slowly, he poured it into his mouth, careful not to waste drop.

Once satisfied, and holding an empty cup, Reid called out again.

"Lacy…Lacy!" Reid began violently coughing and then stopped moving as he tried to endure the pain. "Lacy…" Reid pleaded.

Finally, the woman stirred and blinked awake. Her green eyes landed on Reid and her glazed face instantly changed into a grin.

"Dr. Reid! You're awake! I'm so glad!" she rushed to his side and took the glass from his hand. Lacy left the room and quickly returned with more water. As she helped him sit up, she described what else had happened.

"I found you, passed out next to the stream. When I first saw you, I was like, _Oh. My God. He's dead? _'Cuz there was, like, _so_ much blood, y'know? But then I saw you move and I ran over to you and I was like, 'Hey, wake up!' it's a good thing I'm a lifeguard 'cuz otherwise, this could've ended real bad. I treated your stab wound…" Reid was about to mention his ankle when she verbally bulldozed over him. "And I kinda hadta drag you back to my cabin and you got really dirty so I washed you up and changed your clothes, but don't worry 'cuz I left your underwear on, like, I'm not some sort of creep who takes advantage of people who are dying, or anything…" she blushed and looked away. "But you lost a lot of blood and I was so totally worried about you!" finally, Lacy paused to breathe and Reid jumped at the opportunity to talk

"Lacy, thank you so much for everything you've done for me." Lacy's expression was one of pure euphoria. "But can I ask you one more thing?"

"Anything," she whispered breathlessly.

"Please…please take me back to my team. I can't get there on my own; like you said, I've lost a lot of blood and my ankle…" he stopped as he noticed the dangerous expression on Lacy's face. It was now one of pure hurt and anger. "Lacy?"

"No. No, Dr. Reid. I will not take you back to your 'team.' You said yourself that yo didn't want to go back there!"

"Lacy, I was in a state of high delirium brought on by-" Lacy backhanded Reid, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You were supposed to be different. We were going to live together. I loved you!" Lacy screamed as she stood up and walked over to the foot of his bed.

"Go back to sleep, Dr. Reid." Lacy was suddenly calm.

At this point, Reid was thoroughly creeped out by the words Lacy had said. But that was wiped away when she produced a hammer from under the bed.

"What…what are you doing? Wait, no! Stop it!" Reid let out a blood-curdling scream as Lacy smashed his damaged ankle with the hammer.

Mercifully, the darkness took him again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the short chapter.**

It was 9:01 and the BAU team was at the edge of the forest, prepping themselves before they started the search.

Hotch's phone rang. He answered quickly.

"Garcia, you're on speaker."

"Did you find him yet? Did you find my baby genius?"

"Not yet. But we found a blood trail," Morgan answered.

"Well, this'll just take a sec. DNA results are back from the blood found on the ropes, and one Lacy Goldman is the owner. That is all. Garcia out."

"Wait, Garcia; can you do a quick background check on her?" Prentiss asked.

"On it."

"Why? Why do a background check? She was a hostage," JJ stated.

"Oh…" Rossi understood what Prentiss implied. "The resistance."

The team understood and questioned no further.

"Oh, dear."

"What'd you find, baby girl?"

"Well, our Lacy is probably, scratch that, most _definitely_, our resistance. She began drugs at the sad age of 13. Her father had been arrested when she was 12 for child abuse and molestation. At age 16, she was classified as mentally unstable and was sent to an institution at age 17 after she tried to kill herself. Twice. She was cleared and released at age 22, became a lifeguard and she is currently 24, only one year younger than junior G-man."

"Garcia," Hotch began. "Does she-"

"Own or is connected to anything in the area…" Silence, save for the rapid-fire clicking of the tech analyst's keyboard. "She owns a cabin about two miles from where you are at. Sending location now."

"Thanks baby girl."

"Bring him home, Derek." She only used his first name when she was deadly serious. "Bring him home whole…Well, at least reasonably unscathed."

"I will, Penelope."


	9. Chapter 9

Reid woke able to sit up by himself, which surprised him. But the second he did, his head spun and his vision swam so much, he almost threw up. He smartly chose to lay back down.

Warily, he looked around the room, scanning for Lacy and finding her asleep in the chair again. Daring to risk it, he decided to try and escape. It seemed like a horribly daunting task.

_For God's sake, Spencer!_ he thought angrily. _The door is only five feet away!_ But logic told him he wouldn't escape on his own.

Reid sat up slowly, closing his eyes and swallowing his nausea. He swung his legs over the side and again paused to calm his stomach. He'd done such little activity, yet he was already exhausted from the blood loss.

He brought his head up too fast and paused again as his pulse roared in his ears and his eyes throbbed in sync. _Dammit! This is so frustrating_

Finally, he set his good foot down on the cold, splintering floorboard, where the wood creaked loudly, almost like a gunshot in the silence. He glanced at Lacy, who hadn't even stirred. Reid let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

_Just put the other foot down, and then you can slide out of here. Just one more foot, and you're free._ Easier said than done.

He gingerly lowered his broken and sprained foot and gasped at the pain as it brushed against the floor.

Lacy was up in a flash and towering over him.

"Dr. Reid! Where are you going?!" she screamed at him.

"I, uh, I need to use the restroom, and you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you and-"

"Bullshit!" Lacy screeched. "Why are you trying to run? I trusted you!" she kicked his ankle. He almost collapsed but Lacy pushed him against the bed.

Lacy had tears running down her face as she picked up his pillow. His eyes widened in fear as he realized he had no strength to fight her off. Lacy began suffocating him, shoving his head down onto the bed, trapped with no air.

Reid hardly struggled as he was in his own world of pain, drums pounding in his ears and lights flashing in his eyes, even though it was dark in his world.

As his vision dimmed, he barely registered the door being smashed open and Morgan charging in yelling, "FBI! Let him go!" Prentiss and JJ stood behind him as Hotch and Rossi came through the backdoor, guns drawn.

Lacy dropped the pillow and pulled out the knife that had been inside Reid only 12 hours earlier. She pointed it at him.

Reid only stared dumbly at it while he fought to stay awake.

It was only when, Lacy yelled, "I'll do it! I swear!" that clarity seeped back into his mind.

"Don't shoot her…don't shoot!" Reid repeated. Lacy was staring at him and him at her, Reid leaning heavily on the bed feeling so much pain, he hardly felt the pain anymore.

"Drop the knife Lacy! It's over!" Rossi called, causing the distraction Reid needed. Lacy broke eye contact as he summoned all his strength.

Reid swung his fist at Lacy's face, knuckle slamming against jaw and Lacy collapsed, knocked out cold.

The FBI agents stared in amusement and amazement.

"Didn't know he had it in him," Prentiss said truthfully.

"Good right hook though," Rossi commented as he holstered his gun.

Hotch clicked cuffs on Lacy, while the team kept talking.

"Can't believe…punched a girl…"

"…broke her jaw…"

"Reid, say…"

"…Reid?"

"Reid!"

He collapsed to the floor and didn't even feel the hands trying to catch him or the voices trying to comfort him.

** I mostly wrote this chapter because I wanted some Reid badassery with my whump:)**

** God, that sounds so dirty.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the last chapter! Thank you, readers for reading. I will be writing more fanfics…probably still Reidcentric Criminal Minds stuff.**

**When I say "probably" I mean "definitely".**

Reid blinked awake with much more strength than he'd had for a long time.

His eyes focused on his team as they stared down at him.

"You gave us a helluva scare there, kid," Rossi chuckled.

"What? What happened?" Reid asked.

"What happened? You passed out after socking that chick in the face!" Prentiss exclaimed with obvious pride in her voice.

"Oh…oh, yeah…" Reid remembered.

"How're you feeling?" JJ asked.

"I'm…I'm really tired…How bad was it, Hotch?"

"You suffered from extreme hypovolemia but you got a transfusion. Your ankle had been sprained and then broken; you'll need to wear a cast and use crutches for a while, but it'll heal. And you also had a temporary psychotic break…" Hotch paused, searching Reid's face for a reaction.

"Oh yeah. That." Reid looked down at his hands. "Look, guys; I'm really sorry about causing all of this. I don't know what came over me. I just-I couldn't breathe. I needed to breathe, but I couldn't…"

"…so, in order to breathe, you jumped out of a window," Morgan summed up.

Reid blinked a few times before mumbling, "It made sense in my head…"

The team all smiled at his inadvertent adorability.

"We're just glad you're back now," Hotch spoke for the team.

There was a short silence before Morgan snickered, "I can't believe you got kidnapped by a girl."

Reid blushed and countered, "If you had a psychotic break, got stabbed in the stomach, lost half of your blood, sprained _and_ broke your ankle, and hovered between life and death, you wouldn't be able to fight her off either!"

"…I bet I could," Morgan challenged.

Reid stared at Morgan and laughed. "You'd crumple like a leaf in the dead of winter being run over by an 18-wheeler. Don't make me laugh." Morgan opened his mouth to reply but Reid interrupted. "Seriously, don't make me laugh; it hurts."

The entire team busted out laughing at how quickly Reid had shut down Morgan.

Reid plastered a smile on his face and tried to enjoy the warmth of his family. It was only a matter of time before the nightmares began.

And to be honest, Reid still couldn't breathe.

**That's the end! B****ut**** I'm probably going to make a sequel later. much later, because I'm in the middle of writing so may other fanfics. But thank you all for reading, and I love you guys!**


End file.
